


Kokoro

by Thomas_Kun



Category: Daft Punk, EDM, Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Kun/pseuds/Thomas_Kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short, one chapter thing based on the song 'Kokoro' by Rin Kagamine.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kokoro

Thomas Bangalter was a scientist. One of the best minds around. Though, more preferably, he was in the field of robotics as well. With this, he made dozens of various robots and just small machines. Nothing too major. He used to enjoy his profession, but then it started to become dull. The inspiration that was once there was gone in a matter of months. Day after day he would find himself in his lab when he wasn't teaching, just messing around with various items, notes scattered about his work area.

"This makes no sense. None of it makes sense!" He sighed angrily, crumpling up a paper he was writing to turn into his superior. You see, Thomas was a professor as well. He taught classes on robotics and machinery. It was very interesting. He ran his slim fingers through his dirty blond, curly locks and held his head in his hands. He couldn't keep teaching like this.

When he looked out at his students, he saw that their eyes revealed something he was always afraid of seeing; dullness. The eyes of his once interested students revealed that they were bored. Bored from his...lesson. The lesson he would spend hours upon hours preparing. He used to take pride in his work, but that was long gone.

Recently, when watching the news one morning, he heard of new technology that could end up eventually producing androids. Granted, there were already quite a few robots around, they weren't, shall we say, human. They could perform basic tasks, but those tasks were very limited. That gave him an idea. Suddenly, almost as if with a flick of a switch, his chocolate eyes lit up with determination. This could be the thing he needed. Be able to make a fully functional android.

\--------------------------------------------

A few months down the road, Thomas had built his android. It was nothing much, but it resembled a human nonetheless. It's body was clothed in black and it's fingers were lined with a shiny gold. It's face, though, resembled that of a flat, green surface, with a few other things tossed in. This is it, he could feel it. This would work. Out of all the models, this one was going to work. GM08 was the eighth attempt. The previous GM01-7 either malfunctioned, or simply wouldn't work. This one though, this one would be better. It would be perfect.

"Now," he said, standing back to take one last look at the robot before clearing his throat to command the robot. "GM08, I command you to wake up." Almost instantly, the android sat upright, looking straight in his direction. It tried to get up, but found that its limbs were not fully operational. It's systems alerted it and the android tried to motion for Thomas to come closer to it to realize that something was wrong. Thomas had not yet installed a voice bank on GM08, as the android was mainly a test for right now. Trial and error if you will.

After a few moments, Thomas went over to the android and noticed a black substance leaking out of its right arm. "Hmm, that is strange. Pourquoi? Why does this have to happen to me?" He said, rather loudly. GM08 just kept his focus on Thomas. When Thomas fixed the problem, GM08 moved its arms and legs. The problem ended up being having a low amount of oil. The android stood, walking around the lab. It went over to a table and found a rather interesting object. The object was a gold helmet with a black screen. It resembled a motorcycle helmet to say the least. In the back were green, white, and red wires. GM08 placed the helmet on its head, not even caring who it was meant for. Almost instantly, a pair of small, green dots appeared where eyes would be. The android chirped in response to this, obviously liking the lights that displayed on the screen from the inside.

It was strange to GM08, that it was able to control the helmet with ease. GM08 cleared its throat and tried to talk. "M-M-Mast...er." Was the first word it managed to say. Thomas was taken back needless to say. How was it that the android was able to speak despite not having a voice-bank installed? "U-Uh, yes, GM08?" When Thomas was nervous, he had a stutter. Usually, he was able to keep it suppressed, but at this time he could not. GM08 looked him up and down and chirped again, an array of rainbow lights flashing on the sides of its screen.

"What am I? I am not...like you, am I?" Thomas shook his head slowly. Oh man, this was greater than he could have ever imagined. About thirty or so minutes later, GM08 had learned quite a lot, thanks to the software and updating Thomas was doing to it. "What sex am I? I have been reading, male or female. What sex am I?" Thomas rubbed the back of his nervously, honestly unsure what to answer with. If GM08 was human, it would be a male more than likely.

Androids, robots, machines did not have sexes, usually. As they did not have any sexual organs or masculine/feminine qualities. "I-I-I would s-s-say m-m-male..." he muttered, surprised that the android heard him. "Male...yes, I think that I am." It was then that Thomas noticed the accent that he had. It was laced with French. "GM08," he regained his composure. "Where did you learn to speak like that?" GM08 tilted his head to the side and shrugged, scanning his database for an answer. "When you downloaded certain things, you also downloaded languages. I know every language now." He paused, looking at his gloved hand before continuing. "Out of all the accents of this world, I liked the French accent the best. It...suits me, oui?" He looked to Thomas, his green eyes blinking, waiting in anticipation. "O-Oui." He cleared his throat once more. "Je m'appelle Thomas Bangalter. J'ai douze ans." GM08 simply nodded. Thomas had stated his name and his age. GM08 did not know his age, nor the 'name'.

"What is my name?" He asked, walking over to his creator. "Hmm..." Thomas rubbed the slight stubble on his chin before answering. "Guy-Manuel. Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo." GM08 let out high pitch beeps. He took this as laughter. Strange, the android knew laughter and humor. "You are saying that my name is Man Man of Man Christ?" Again, even more high pitch beeps erupted from the android like a volcano. Thomas blushed slightly from embarrassment. "I like it, though. I think it will suit me. Tell me, Master, what is my purpose?" 

Thomas had not yet thought of the reason why he had built Guy-Manuel. Originally, it was just to be able to be noted as the first scientist to do this; to be able to create an android that could be a servant bot. 'Servant bot' he thought to himself. 'Yes, that could work'. "Guy-Manuel, you are a service bot. I created you so that you could help me with certain things when I am not at home. Do you understand?" Guy-Manuel nodded, though he couldn't help but feel that he was missing something. Something....human. 

The days grew into weeks, weeks into months, months into years and with each passing day Guy-Manuel did what he was programmed to. To serve Thomas Bangalter. Though, recently, he had been seeing less and less of his master. Every so often he would stand outside the door and listen to the numerous sounds that escaped it: the rapid clicking of fingers on keyboard, the constant swearing and crumpling of paper were just a few of the sounds. One day, though, Guy-Manuel dared to enter the lab. 

"Master? Are you alright? I have done what you told me to do." Almost instantly, Guy-Manuel could sense something was wrong.

He wandered around the room and found Thomas asleep behind a giant machine. He picked him up and walked out of the room; closing the door with his foot on the way. When he got to his master's quarters, he set him down on the bed and covered him up with the covers. He hovered beside him and saw the soft rise and fall of the covers. Guy-Manuel chirped softly and left the room. He hoped his master would be okay. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Just as it always was, Guy-Manuel was alone maintaining the fairly large house while Thomas toiled away in his lab after he was done with his job at the college. Day after boring day though to him, it was alright. Peaceful as always. It left him alone with his thoughts and he usually pondered what it meant to be human. For hours he would be sitting outside the lab door, simply running through the archives he had and reading up about humans. Emotion was one of the things that stood out to him the most. 

With each passing day, when Guy-Manuel saw Thomas, he had seen that he was looking weaker and weaker. Again, he entered the lab and found him asleep next to some type of machine. This was a new one, though. It's screen gave off a light blue that illuminated the dark room. He picked Thomas up, again, and put him back to his room and into his bed. This time, though, he didn't leave as Thomas had woken up. 

"Guy-Manuel? What are you doing?" Thomas asked, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. Guy-Manuel simply shrugged and displayed a ':)' on his screen. Yes, he was 'happy' that his master was finally talking to him. He missed his voice. He missed the occasional stutter it had. Guy-Manuel sat down beside him. "Master, I have been keeping everything as you would have it. I am to serve you, always. Is there anything you wish for me to get for you?" Thom thought for a moment and then nodded. 

"If you would, would you fetch me a nice cup of coca? S'il vous plaît? Guy-Manuel nodded and left, only to return a few moments later with a cold glass of coca-cola. He put it on the nightstand and then returned to Thomas' side. Thomas smiled at him and took a long sip from it then put it back down. "That will be all, Guy-Manuel. You are dismissed." Again, Guy-Maneul nodded and stood up. Though, when he reached the door, he hesitated for a moment before exiting into the dark hall. 

During this time, though, he had been in a recording studio that Thomas occasionally had used. He listened to the music but found that it was missing something. It was missing feeling; emotion. The little android sat down in the chair and messed around with a few things, pleased by the sounds the machines were creating. He was enjoying himself so very much, that he lost track of the time. 

The very next day, Thomas was again in his lab. What was it he was working on? That is what Guy-Manuel kept wanting to know. Though, he knew better then to question his master on anything he did and his reasons for doing so. A week later, Thomas had not been seen. Not even for his students. One day, the dean of the college rang the phone and Guy-Manuel picked it up. 

"Allo?....Non, I have not seen my ma-Thomas in a while....yes, I will let him know when I see him once more. Ciao." With that, Guy-Manuel hung up the phone and stared at it, not sure what to do now. A few moments later, he knocked on the lab door which opened up by itself. Slowly, Guy-Manuel went in, this time flipping on the lights as he did so. Thomas was not anywhere in the room. Not behind any machines, not at his desk, nowhere. This made Guy-Manuel uneasy. He started to tear the room apart, just in hopes that he had missed a spot. Nothing. It was then that he saw what was on the screen. A yellow note, hastily scribbled on. 

Guy-Manuel picked it up and read it, low beeps escaping him. He put it in his jacket pocket and stared at the screen. Slowly, he reached his hand up to touch it, though when he did, he fell backwards at the power that surged through his circuits. Almost instantly, he could feel something heavy in his chest. Something....beating. Something...alive. Alive, he was alive. He put his hand over the source of the beating and stood up, only then noticing that a door to the lab was open. He quickly went out, racing down the hill that the house sat upon. 

Faster, faster, he went. He could feel the 'heart' pounding in his chest. It was then that he saw a figure lying by a tree. The figure looked familiar to him, as if he had seen it before. When he reached it, he realized who it was. It was his master. It was Thomas Bangalter. His back was up against the tree, hands folded in his lap. He had a smile on his face and opened his eyes when he heard the android's fans whirring a mile a minute to try to cool his systems. 

"G.....Guy-Manuel. H-how do you...like your gift?" Guy-Manuel kneeled down beside Thomas and put his hand in his gloved one. "Master, I...this is what you have been working on for me? A...heart?" Thomas slowly nodded, shakily reaching a hand to put over Guy-Manuel's. "I know...I know how much it meant for you to be human. I just wish....we had more time together." Guy-Manuel's screen displayed a ':'(' on it. "Master, we have all the time in the world. You are only in your forties. Master, do you know that music you were producing? It was beautiful. I want to work on it with you some more. Please...please don't leave me." The android started hiccuping and emitting a glitching noise. He was crying. He felt sadness. He knew that Thomas was dying and there was nothing he could do. 

"S'il vous plaît...please, please stay with me. Don't le-ave me, don't le-ave me. I ca-n't sta-nd it. Being alo-ne. Master, I will help you. I will help you..." It was then that Guy-Manuel had noticed Thomas' hand leaving his own. His eyes closed and he exhaled one last time. Then, silence. Guy-Manuel laid his head down in Thomas' lap and curled up like a sad puppy would. His beeping grew louder and louder with the passing minutes and he could feel a pain in his chest. It started out bearable but soon escalated to where it was excruciating. His fans whirred madly, just trying to calm his systems but it wouldn't work. Guy-Manuel knew he was reaching his limit. His beeping started slowing and becoming lower and lower and his fans started slowing as well. The 'heart' that he was given was beating less and less with each second.

Soon, the 'heart' stopped and Guy-Manuel went into a meltdown. His inner core being too hot to keep him cool. He was overheating. He was burning from the inside. It hurt just as the heart had. Suddenly, though, he felt the pain leave his body almost as instantly as it began and he saw memories play before him. Memories that he had stored to his long-term memory. Ones of him and Thomas doing various things like shopping together, watching shows together and many other things. Though, soon, his vision grew darker and darker until it was pitch black. His once rainbow screen faded to black as well as his systems shut down. In a matter of minutes, Guy-Manuel was an empty body. The empty shell's head still rested in Thomas' lap. Guy-Manuel had experienced what it was like to be human. Though, he only experienced the sadness. 

The note, that had been crumpled up in his pocket, though, had read this:

_The first miracle was that you were born  
The second miracle was the time spent with you  
The third miracle was the "sincere heart" from the future you   
The fourth does not exist there is no need for a fourth_

At the time, Guy-Manuel had not known what it had meant. Though, he had written his own note and it was displayed on the screen of the computer. The note, written in a very neat cursive, read:

_Thank you... for bringing me into this world  
Thank you... for the days we spent together   
Thank you... for everything you have given me _

The two lived a short life. The two, though, were together again in spirit. They spent their days roaming the fields of various meadows they stumbled upon, hand in hand. Guy-Manuel was no longer a robot, but a human in the flesh. He had chocolate hair that went down to his shoulders and a round face. He came up to Thomas' chest and stayed close to him all the time. He had beautiful blue eyes that Thomas couldn't help but get lost in.

"Thomas, do you wonder, what it is like being a robot? Void of emotion and feeling. Only relying on logic and nothing more?" Thomas rubbed his head, deep in thought. "I wouldn't know, Guy-Manuel, I think it would be a rather dull life." Guy-Manuel nodded and gave a small smile. Though, Guy-Manuel did not remember ever being a robot. You see, when he died, his soul left his robotic body and it transformed him into human. Somehow, he had become a human. Thomas did not question it but simply relished in the simple fact that he was with his best friend. 

He was young again. In his early 20's. He looked just like he did on the day he first created Guy-Manuel. Even if it was an eternity that the two would spend, at least they would be by each other's side. Thomas loved him with all his heart and Guy-Manuel felt the same. It wasn't a romantic love though, but a love that would always unite the two friends. Something Thomas would never give up no matter what. The two walked until sun down and walked still. They walked and walked and walked until they disappeared into thin air; hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something like this a while ago, but only just now rethought about it, so eh


End file.
